Equally Guilty: The 125th Hunger Games SYOT
by stuckathomebgs
Summary: President Celiodano Terzi of Panem is preparing for the time of his reign. Both Victors and non-Victors are reaped in the 125th Hunger Games, as everyone is equally guilty for the rebellion against the Capitol. SYOC OPEN!
1. Prologue

**POV- Tracey Thaurissan (Subordinate Gamemaker)**

The whole populace of the Capitol is on the edge of their seats, some are even standing, in this terrible early summer weather. I stand to the left of the podium where President Terzi will be giving the twist of this year's Quarter Quell. That's when the announcer calls in the President and Head Gamemaker, Milan Gomez, both of whom shake my hand.

"Welcome, citizens of Panem!" Terzi starts off gallantly, getting a large round of applause from the audience. "This year, is a very special year for Panem, as it is a Quarter Quell!"

"Quarter Quells are always very special, and have a special place in all of our hearts, and in our television programs." He continues, I move into my spot, with the box of cards in my hands.

"Now, we will pull out the special twist to the 125th Hunger Games!" He states proudly, getting an uproar of applause from the now almost rabid audience. Milan smiles at me as she pulls out the ancient piece of parchment labeled 'The 125th Hunger Games.' I nod to her as she hands on the piece of parchment to the President.

He dramatically opens the now dry and cracked blood red seal, revealing the intent of this year's Games underneath it. He laughs a little bit, and then continues on.

"To show that all rebels are equally as guilty in the eyes of the Capitol, we will be reaping from the districts Victors, as well as 12 to 18 year old non-Victors in the 125th Games." He states, getting lots of applause from the audience. I smile; this should be an interesting year for us Gamemakers, having to make the traps as equally hard for the non-Victors as the Victors.

We exit the stage, as the applause and yelling from the crowd continues, and the President pulls Milan and I aside from the exiting crowd of sponsors.

"Is the arena almost prepared, you two?" He questions us.

"We have to set up the traps still, but the main build of the arena is set up and ready to function." I reply.

"Yes, we were waiting to see the style of the Games to determine what sort of traps we would be using." Milan adds.

"That makes some sense." President Terzi adds. "Anything you want to go over with me?"

"We would like it to be a surprise, Mr. President." I respond. "I think it would be better that way, so you don't see every twist coming."

"Makes sense," Terzi states, "You two better not let me down, I don't want a repeat of the 74th, got it?"

"We understand." Milan and I frantically say together. We both exit, her with the panicked expression that is probably a reflection of mine.

 **A/N: My first solo SYOT! AHHHH. This year it's Districts 1-13, so that's 52 open slots. Hopefully I'll be able to roll out some Reaping's pretty quickly. (Side note: Tracey is a male). Also, District 13 tributes that are submitted as wanting to be Careers will probably be moved to other districts. All districts close to the Capitol dislike 13. The rebellion was quelled before they were ever influenced. They can be more powerful than the average tribute, just not Careers. The Career pack will probably not be all 12, which seems like too many people (to me). There could be two packs, I don't know yet.**

Non-Victor Form:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance (URL, Face claim, or, Description):

District:

Personality:

History:

Family (Short Description, Appearance):

Friends (Same as above):

Opinion of Capitol:

Opinion of Games:

Opinion of District:

Romance? Yes or No:

Alliance? Yes or No:

Strengths (4 or more):

Weaknesses (5 or more):

Fears:

Weapon of Choice:

District Token:

Bloodbath (Will they fight in it?):

Bloodbath (Could they die in the bloodbath?):

Quick/Fun Facts:

Victor Form:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Personality:

History:

Games History (What happened in the Games they won):

Games they won:

Family:

Friends:

Opinion of Capitol:

Opinion of Games:

Opinion of District:

Romance:

Alliance? Yes or No:

Strengths (4 or more):

Weaknesses (5 or more):

Fears:

Weapon of Choice:

District Token:

Bloodbath (Will they fight in it?):

Bloodbath (Could they die in it?):

Quick/Fun Facts


	2. To Be Ready?: District 1 Reapings

**POV: November Citrine: District 1 Non-Victor Male**

November gets up early in the morning, walking stealthily over to his dresser to get his bag ready for an early morning training session. He sneaks downstairs, trying avoid waking his family, and having to tell them where he is headed.

'I have to get mentally prepared for this' he thinks in his head as he closes the door as quietly as he possibly can. November then walks down the walk to the Training Center, getting claps on the back from many of the upcoming Careers. What they don't know is how unprepared he is. Of course, he's got the physical preparation with weapons, and years of weight lifting and duels in training, but nothing could prepare him for this Quarter Quell. There's going to be lots of experienced killers in this Games. At least there's non-victors from lower districts that can be weeded out before it gets to the Careers. Still, November really wants to meet with his trainer to give him some words of advice.

He arrives at the training center, where a few past victors are training with some younger ones. One of the men training decides to come over and see me, and shakes my hand. He sees that this is Calix Lewis, an older victor.

"What do you need, son?" He asks November.

"I'm the one supposed to be volunteering this year." November replies. "Do you have any advice?"

"I honestly wouldn't do it." Calix replies. "There's not only easier kills from non-victors, but you have to account for Victors as well. Many still know their way around weapons, or still have their wits."

"I'm going to do it." November fires back. "I have to, for my family. I'll bring even more honor to our name."

"Aren't you Citrine's kid?" The Victor replies, which gets a nod from November. "You and your sister are going in, right?"

"Yes, we are." November responds.

"If you stick with your sister, it should work fine." Calix states. "You have a for sure ally in your sister, don't separate from her. You two are a machine that works beautifully, I've seen you two."

He nods in response, of course this makes sense. December and him have been working together on training ever since we were about eight. Everything will be fine.

"Thank you so much for your advice." November states after his pondering. "It really helped me."

"Of course," He responds. "I probably won't be going in, so it's best to help those who are."

They fist bump, kind of awkwardly in November's opinion, and he leaves to go back to his family. They'll be wondering where he is. He'll definitely get close to winning with December's help.

 **POV: December Citrine: District 1 Non-Victor Female**

December tries on the dress that my mother has laid out on the kitchen table. A strapless red number, beautiful, simple dress that still looks good. She smiles in the mirror, then after that hearing the sound of the door opening and shutting. December looks out of the bathroom to see my twin brother walking in. She smiles to him, beckoning him over. He saunters over, and gives me a confused look.

"Where have you been?" She asks. "I've been worried, I thought you ran away."

"Nope." He responds. "Just getting mentally prepared for later."

Ah, the Games. December honestly can't wait. She's been prepared for a long time now. 'I can finally be like my mom' she thinks to herself, keeping that part out in front of her brother. Although she loves her brother, only one can win. It has to be her.

Although, November is of some use. Like he probably knows, we are a well-oiled machine, and work together nicely. He's a great strategist, and she can carry out his plans. That's not something to be overlooked, and could actually pull her to victory. Though, he does have to be taken out along the way, which pains her.

She pulls November into a hug, knowing that this peaceful atmosphere will not last too much longer between the two.

"Good luck." She whispers into his ear, squeezing him a little, and leaves the room.

She goes to see her mom, who is up in her room with her father. She sees them hugging.

"Hi." Her mom says patiently, in a teal sleeved dress with a silver bangle.

"Ready to go?" December asks.

Her mom nods in response, hugging her daughter as they leave the house, wrangling up the younger ones so they don't miss the reaping.

She runs into her boyfriend when they get in line, and she hugs him deeply.

"I'm so proud of you." He whispers in her ear, kissing her then after.

"Thanks, Imperial." She smiles.

That's one person she'll miss during the Games. Imperial Gleam is her rock, probably to sanity. He also supports her, especially in this.

"You will do great." Everyone says around her and her brother.

She already knows. This is going to be her year, and she knows it.

 **POV: Paris Lucretius: District 1 Victor Male**

He arrives at the meeting of the District 1 Victors beforehand. There are about 7 of the District 1 here, though there are more, about a couple who are dead drunk most of the time. Those there decide not to wait for them.

"First, are any of you planning on volunteering?" Says one of the older men. No one raises their hand or says anything. "So no one too keen on entering the Games?"

"I would, but I'm having a few doubts." States a younger woman. Paris doesn't remember many of these people's names, and tries not to. Most are very full of themselves, which surprises him that many don't want to go in.

He actually doesn't doubt it, now that he truly thinks about it. After the Games many of these people having lots of time of not training or keeping their bodies in any sort of condition to contest in the Games. Although they are from 1, almost no one keeps their training regiment, other than people who train others. Of course, going into the Games wouldn't be a problem for me, it's just there are more capable Victors from 2 and 4 that could have a better chance of winning than they can.

"Hey, Paris." Says a Victor he know pretty well, named Farley.

These two talk a lot at his house. She won quite a while ago, as she is now in her late sixties. They often share their Games experiences, and talk about many points in the Games.

"Hi, Farley, ready to go out there?" Paris responds.

"Not particularly, I'm in no shape, not like you." She says.

That's true, he's stayed in better shape, and he knows that as well. If any victor from 1 would be good for going in the Games, it'd be him.

"Yeah, I guess I'd fare well in the Games." He states. "I'm just not quite emotionally as into it as I was as a teenager."

That is also true. Some Career victors tone down after winning their Games, which is the case for Paris. 'I'm still better than everyone, I just don't show it' is his ideology.

"Yeah, understandable." Farley responds.

"Victors, time to go on stage." The escort, who is a man, almost shrieks.

"Ready?" Farley asks.

"Of course." He responds almost immediately. "We are Careers, are we not?

She nods, as they meander with smiles on their faces, onto the stage where two of them would be selected to go into the Games once again.

 **POV: Jade Argenté: District 1 Victor Female**

"Victors, time to go on stage!" The escort yells with excitement.

Jade is ready. She has been mentally prepared for another Games for a pretty long time, and very confidant she can win. Of course she is, she's Jade Argenté, after all. No one has the skills she does.

But volunteering is another step. Volunteering to be in a 52 tribute bloodbath is another thing. If it was just Victors, she'd be alright with it, but there's wild cards as well. Non-victors with a shot of winning that don't have to reveal their cards, hide behind the fame of the victors. She doesn't have any chance of surprising anyone. The manipulation thing won't cut it for her. These people know her strategy, that's a great weakness to even things out.

At least brutally killing people is still on the table.

She is the last one to have her finger pricked out of the female victors. They enter the stage, with raucous applause coming from the audience. Yelling our names, chanting about an Ultimate Victor. It's pounding against my ear drums, that's when the escort finally quiets the audience.

"Welcome to the District 1 reaping of the 125th Hunger Games!" The escort starts. "May the odds be ever in your favor!"

That's when the mayor starts a speech about the Hunger Games, the usual, and about the Rebellion. She doesn't want to bore you with the details.

"Now, let's start the reaping with the Non-Victors!" The escort squeaks. He heads over to the outside bowl on the left, and dips his hand deep into the crystal bowl, plucking an unlucky name.

"Lacenda Rakesh." The escort states excitedly.

A girl walks out from the 13-year-olds as soon as a Volunteer shouts out that she will go in.

That girl, who looks like the victor woman on my right, goes up to the microphone.

"My name is December Citrine." She states. Going to her spot.

"Next, the Non-Victor Males!" He states, moving over to the bowl on the far right, almost skipping.

He, again, puts his hand deep in the bowl, then swirls the cards around. He dramatically pulls a name out.

"Midas Braze!" She calls out, the boy doesn't even get out of the crowd before another volunteer comes, and looking like the girl and the victor.

"My names November Citrine." He states proudly.

So, siblings? That doesn't make sense. If they want to win, have them go one year than the next. Guess they both want pride.

"Now, for our Victors!" He screams, which brings some applause. He looks at the 4 slips in the woman's bowl, shuffling them around a bit, he plucks a name.

"Jade Argenté!" He states, getting applause.

A little shocked, I step forward, giving him a handshake, along with the siblings.

The escort immediately thrusts his hand into the male Victors bowl, probably almost breaking it, he opens the unlucky man's slip and reads the name.

"Paris Lucretius!" He states, so a competent man this year, that helps.

No one volunteers for either of us, he shakes my hand, and the siblings as he stands next to the boy.

"Your District One tributes, everyone!" He states jovially, taking us all backstage.

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long!** **I wish it would've went faster, but it's hard to write for such good forms! Thanks to mistycharming (November and December) , ThomasHungerGamesFan (Jade) , and RowenasSon21 (Paris) for their amazing tributes! Also, at this point, we already have 32 slots taken up, including that 1, 4, and 8 are fully requested/taken. Get in your tributes before the spots are taken! I would also love some older victors, to spice things up a bit. Not all victors are young and fit, we need some victors like Mags or Woof. Also, some younger non-victors would be appreciated. Thank you all for reading and submitting!**


	3. Scavenging for Hope: District 6 Reapings

**1st POV: Radia Toyata: District 6 Female Victor**

I wake up to the sound of a bird chirping in the distance, a very uncommon pleasure in the vast industrial wasteland of District 6. The fresh smell of the garden I have ran since my Games lightens my mood just a little bit, because the reaping of the 125th Hunger Games is on this fateful. I am not enthused, as my chances of going in the arena are at 50%, as there are only two women who have won from our district, the same odds apply to the other gender. District 6 has never been very successful, mostly due to our ever increasing problem with meth, Morphling, and other drugs. Speaking of, I know all of the others have all either dabbled in drugs or alcohol, if not, gotten addicted.

I take a whiff of a nearby honeysuckle bush before I head out the garden exit. The Victor's Village of District 6 has never filled its houses, and I see another victor, a man by the name of Benson who is obviously fresh off of smoking a drug of some kind. I wave to him, and continue on my way. I am on my way to my cousins house, to go talk with my last relative, a really nice cousin named Jane, to help calm my nerves about possibly going into the arena again, and if I do, almost definitely for the last moments of my life. I

I glimpse at the world around me, the overall poverty of this district is overwhelming, we're overpopulated, drugs are everywhere, and the Capitol has done nothing. I try to drive this from my mind as I knock on my cousin's door. She immediately opens the door and gives me a big hug.

"I've been waiting for a little while." She states. "I'm scared for you."

"Hopefully I'm not picked to go in." I respond, though I have an extremely bad feeling about all of today.

"I don't know what I'll do without you." Jane whimpers. "You're the only family I have left."

"I wish this wasn't happening, ever." I respond. "If I'm reaped, I will come back, I will try to the best of my ability to come back."

"I don't know anyone more capable of winning than you." She smiles.

"Although I'll have to deal with my mentor being a drug addict." I respond.

We laugh about that, and Jane snorts, so we continue laughing, probably very hysterical. This happens for about two minutes, while we hug each other, holding each other up for support. We keep trying not to laugh, then we look at each other, and burst out laughing even louder. The neighbors are probably so confused right now, but I really don't care. This might be some of the last time I'll be with the last of my family. I have to cherish it the best I can.

"Do your best." Jane says. "If you get reaped, kick ass."

"Of course." I respond, giving one last hug, and leave for the meeting, with a sense of surprising determination.

 **2nd POV: Quino O'Hare: District 6 Male Non-Victor**

Fabric. I smell the fabric already, so grandma must already be at the sewer already. Of course she would be, parents are at the last minute getting clothes for the reaping. What if I get reaped? Although that's a seriously possibility, we have the largest population of any district, the odds are extremely against it. But, even though that happens, I will still be reaped. I'm sure of it, after what happened to Rae, it's sure to happen to me…

Anyways, I get downstairs and receive a gracious hug from my grandmother, Jemima, then she continues on her work.

"I laid the outfit out on the table you're wearing." She states.

I see the teal shirt and greige slacks next to it, I notice an extremely small fray next to the zipper of the slacks, but I remember not to point this out, this upsets Gramma. I head upstairs into the bathroom and start changing into the beautiful new clothes Gramma prepared. One plus of having a seamstress in the family, you can 'test' her clothing. Once I exit the house, I see the immediate poverty of our area. People lined up on the streets, mostly older people now, since today is the reaping, all of the children are massing in front of our Justice Building, waiting for the reaping that could pick them for death.

The victors must prepare as well, there are a lot less of them, 50/50 chance of getting put in for death. Hopefully it's not the drug abusers, so we at least have a chance at winning this Games. Morphlings also wouldn't look good on the non-victors either. They would decrease our sponsors, because everyone knows Morphlings are useless.

I see Gramma exiting out of the house, I don't even have to wait a second to notice her worry.

"I'm going to be fine, Gramma." I state immediately. "There's so many kids, I severely doubt they'd pick me."

"But they picked Rae." She murmurs quietly.

That definitely floors me, I remember the day as if it was yesterday, even though it was a year in the past. The scared look on her face as she was forced onto the stage, speechless. She was killed by a Career, brutally in the bloodbath. I've been wanting revenge ever since. Not that Career, I don't even remember where she was from, let alone her name, but on the Capitol.

If I do get reaped, I'll show them what they did to Rae. I'll show them how it feels to lose someone. Even if it ends me in the end, I'll show them. I will.

Gramma shakes me from the stupor I was in, I smiled at her, and we get to the place to sign in. I calm down as they prick my finger and push me through the line.

 **3rd POV: Zoe Mercedes: District 6 Female Non-Victor**

The floor of the slum house I'm living in stares back at me as I wake from the stupor of sleep. Fuck, being sore isn't what you want in the morning. I see that he isn't here, and start stretching the morning away.

I tear a bit of tesserae bread and chew it slowly, looking out the window to see if anyone is creeping around this morning. Just the usual, some homeless people who can't even afford these slums.

That's when I hear a knock at my door, I look through the peep hole of my door, I see the Morphling addicted female victor, a woman named Adella. She turned to Morphling after her games to soothe her troubled thoughts, and she has been a hearty customer ever since I went to business.

"I need some more," She starts. "Today is really stressful."

"Of course it is, lemme get some for you, the usual amount, I presume?" I ask, and she nods.

Surprisingly, she isn't dead-to-the-world addicted to this stuff, but I give her the amount and she walks away, handing me the money owed before she leaves. I leave the house, ready to go buy supplies for myself. I head to a secret black market to go buy some food, cleaning supplies, and some water where I run into Tim.

Tim is a really good friend of mine, well, my only friend. We scavenge this damned District together, looking for a way to live. We are both orphans, no families left we know.

"You're finally up," He states, barely speaking over the crowd. "Did the Morphling come for her order?"

"Of course, she always does." I respond, slapping his arm with the money Adella gave me. "Let's get some more beef and some more ramen, we're running out on food."

"We need some of the money to pay for the electricity bill." He responds. "Buy cheap, or buy in bulk."

"Will do." I say.

We head different directions, him to talk to some people about some work opportunities, me to get some food and drinks. I buy a lot of ramen, as it comes really cheap in bulk, and some lower class beef from a sketchy farmer in the slums.

I pack the food in my bag, then head home. Many of the people in there are really sketchy and you don't want to stay there for too long, or else you might get mugged, or abducted. I've seen it before, and don't want it to happen to me.

I creak open the door to see Tim putting some of the money away in a drawer. I slug his arm to get his attention.

"I've got food." I say, putting the beef in the deep freeze and the ramen in the fridge.

"Let's go." Tim states, as we head out the door.

It takes a little while to get to the Justice Building, but we get there about in time. They prick our fingers, and when we get through I give him a hug.

"Don't get picked." I say. "Or I swear to God I'll throat punch you, got it?"

He laughs a little. "Okay, boss, whatever you say."

We part to our age groups, when the escort Netanya shouts. "Welcome to the reaping of the 125th Hunger Games!"

A deep shiver of horror runs down my spine, I fear for what comes next more than any other year.

 **4th POV: Suzuki Aizawa: District 6 Male Victor**

I feel the gut wrenching force of the wind on the roof of my home. I guess sleeping on the roof of my Victor's Village home helped clear these terrible thoughts out of my head. And also, what an adventure! With this wind, I'm glad now that I didn't fall off!

I climb back down onto the second floor of my house, to see my wife, who looked kind of cross with me.

"You could've fallen off!" She exclaims, hugging me as she almost drops a skillet with my breakfast in it.

"But it was really fun! You shouldn't have chickened out." I scold her playfully. She slaps my arm, hands me the skillet, then runs to get herself ready.

'What a woman' I exclaim to myself as I pour a little hot sauce and pepper on the egg. The youngster Caius stumbles up to me.

"Me try!" He exclaims, trying to take the egg from me.

"It's much too hot for you, sport." I laugh, cutting a bit of egg not exposed to the hot sauce or pepper, feeding it to him.

"MMMMM." Caius laughs.

"Do you like it?" I ask.

"It gross, me no likey." He shouts, spitting the newly moist wad of egg into my hand.

I promptly put it in a napkin as he giggles and runs away. What a mischievous child.

I get to our room to change into some clothes, nothing fancy, because they've already seen me before, and those Morphlings aren't going to be dressed in tuxes and dresses, either.

I put on a tank top and some track suit pants, all black. I at least shave the fuzz on my face, can't look like a total piece of garbage.

I pull my wife in for a hug. "I have to go." I state. "We have a meeting of the victors that I can't miss."

"Good luck, Suzuki." Adelaide pulls me in for another hug. "I'll see you afterward, got it?"

"Of course." I smile, hugging both of my kids, Albus still looks tired, while Caius is still laughing from the egg incident.

I walk the short distance to the Justice Building, and see the other three victors entering it. District 6 hasn't ever had a lot of victors, I don't think the Victor's Village has ever been fully inhabited. Except by raccoons, possums, and other vermin.

"Ready for this, Suzuki?" Radia, the other non-Morphling victor asks.

"About as ready as I'll ever be." I exclaim.

They prick our fingers as we go on stage.

I stand next to the other male victor, a Morphling full of drugs named Enzo. I guess the escort starts the ceremony.

"First to be reaped, are the girls, ladies first, of course!" Netanya states as he dips his hand into the bowl chock full of slips. Both due to over population and poverty. She pulls out an unlucky name, and yells.

"Zoe Mercedes!" She shrieks.

I see the girl, an older girl, by the looks of her. If I can mouth read, it looks like she spat a curse word. She idles up to the stage. Netanya continues over to what seems to be the female victor bowl. There's only two names in there, quite a difference between the two girls bowls. She twirls them around, giggles, and selects one of them.

"Radia Toyata!" She exclaims, with less gusto than with the other girl.

Radia moves forward, with a lost expression on her face. The Morphling girl isn't even paying attention, so that's probably for the best.

"Now, for the boys!" Netanya states, moving on. She moves over to the overflowing non-victor boys bowl. She dips her hand in gently, trying not to drop any names, pulling a card from the middle of the bowl.

"Quino O'Hare!" She shouts, back with the gusto.

A boy pops out, looking around, kind of dazed. He seems to be really alert, taking in his surroundings with a troublingly terrifying face.

She moves over to the bowl with my name inside. She twirls them once, and plucks a name out.

"Suzuki Aizawa!" She exclaims. I step forward, putting a confident face on, even though that really doesn't reflect what's on the inside.

 **A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for not submitting in a while! Thanks to Declan42 (Suzuki) , kevinboy1008 (Quino), Maveriqua (Radia) , and calebbeers21 (Zoe) for their amazing characters! It was really hard to write this set of tributes!**

 **Also, those of you who have reservations, please try to submit your forms so I can continue the story more fluidly. If you could contact me in any way you are continuing your form or at least still invested in the story, that would help. Anyone who doesn't contact me by September 5th will have their reservations revoked and their slots will be open for submission (Anyone who has talked with me recently is excluded from this, and you know who you are) . I don't want to do this, but I want to continue this story as soon as possible. Thanks all for reading!**

 **(PS: This will probably be in 1st person from now on. I'm not good at writing in 3rd person. Thanks again!)**


End file.
